splash_underwater_sanctuaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial
When starting a new game, you'll be lead through the basic game mechanics step by step by our good friend the Turtle. You can always get additional instructions from it by tapping it, if it has the hint beneath the bubble to "Tap the turtle for help!". If you tapped too fast through the tutorial in your game or if you want to have a second look, you have come to the right page. You'll find all steps right here – including all speeches of the dude. Intro§01.png|link= Intro§02.png|link= Intro§03.png|link= Intro§04.png|link= Intro§05.png|link= Intro§06.png|link= Intro§07.png|link= Intro§08.png|link= Intro§09.png|link= Level 1 "Food costs coins. Luckily we can collect more coins from our decorations here." "We're rich!" "This Food Pot can create more food." "Nice, more food for the troops!" "Drag food onto the fish to raise them through their lifecycle." "Tap the chests that your fish gave you!" "Good job!" "That book in the top right is your Aquapedia. Open it to use your items and create more fish!" "The number below the Aquapedia is our population. Create three more eggs to fill our reef." "Two more eggs to go." "And just one more egg." "Great! We should try to always keep the reef full." "These species are now fully grown and can be released into the greater ocean." "Bye little guy! Have fun out there!" "Releasing earns us XP which we need to level up and expand. Release the next Angelfish." "Alright!" Level 2 "We've leveled up and earned a key! Let's use it to unlock more space." "Awesome! More space means more fish population and shelves to place more decorations." "Place that new decoration on the new shelf." "Pretty!" "Whoa there's a new species we can create in the Aquapedia." "Nice. Our population is diversifying already." "Oh I can't wait to see what it is! Let's use Splashcash to hurry it's growth." (Don't worry losing your cash, you'll be given the needed Splashcash for free) "We're really making progress. Let's raise and release more fish to get to Level 3." "Wow, you're doing great! We should use these items to keep our reef full, so we can level-up and unlock new sets. Let's create some more eggs." "Great job!" Level 3 "Another key! Let's use this one to unlock a whole new set of creatures!" "Seahorses! Cute!" "Let's use the Aquapedia to create some Seahorse eggs." "Great. The Aquapedia will jump to remind you when you can make more eggs" Level 4 "Looks like this guy is interested in those tickets you collected." "Wow I can tell he's going to be very helpful!" (Unlocking the Hermit Crab will enable switching and storing Decorations) "Let's place the new decorations the crab dug up for us." "This place is really coming together." "Present! What have we got here?" (These two Chests will contain two Cells) "We can use these cells to upgrade our inventory to hold more items." (You started with 30 slots and with this step you will upgrade to 40. It's not possible to upgrade the inventory again until finishing upgrading the food pot) "Food pots can be upgraded too, making food cheaper." (This step won't start until you have collected two more Cells as the cells given in the step before must be used on upgrading the inventory) "Wow that made the food pot look cooler too!" "Drag a fish to bump this scallop." Category:Gameplay